Ze Last Man Standing
| Scenario = | Origin = | PlayerSlots = 64 | SpecialItems = | TLvls = | ELvls = | ELvlType = | MusicType = | /* Distribution */ | RDV = | ReleaseDateY = | ReleaseDateM = | ReleaseDateD = | RDV2 = | ReleaseDateY2 = | ReleaseDateM2 = | ReleaseDateD2 = | FSV = | FileSize = | FSV2 = | FileSize2 = | /* Staff and Credits */ | KeyAuthor = HannibalSPA (Rafuron) | TitleWidth = 158 | Title4 = | Persons4 = | Title5 = | Persons5 = | Server = | ServerN = | Thanks = | /* Links */ | GBIDS = 184428 | XSV = | XLS = | XSV2 = | XLS2 = | XSV3 = | XLS3 = | XSV4 = | XLS4 = | XSV5 = | XLS5 = | GOV = | GBIDGO = | XGOV = | XLGO = | XGOV2 = | XLGO2 = }}ze_Last_Man_Standing is a zombie escape map developed by Hannibal (also known as Rafuron) and is the final work in his mapping carreer for Source. Overview Story Counter-Strike: Source Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Last Man Standing is ported to CS:GO See also Map specifications Soundtrack Listed in order of appearance Soundtrack for Normal mode: Stage 1: Ambush - Konami Our Last Hope - XCom enemy Unknown Stage 2: Train2 - Crysis Warhead Warthog Run - Halo 3 Stage 3: Escape the Tower - Zombiu OST Reborn from Ashes - Really Slow Motion Boss Fight Strings - Damjan Mravunac Stage 4: Levi vs. Female Titan - Attack on Titan Boat Ride/Endgame - Hans Zimmer Airfield 1 - Crysis Stage 5: End Titles - Tron Legacy Suicide Mission - Jack Wall/Mass Effect 2 Crysis Warfield O.S.T - Airfield Hero Theme (LMS Ending) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Soundtrack for Extreme mode: Stage 1: Omen - Prodigy Rocksteady - Bloody Beetroots Stage 2: The Vulture - Pendulum Invaders Must Die - Prodigy Stage 3: Immunize - Pendulum Self vs. Self - Pendulum Stage 4: Crush - Pendulum Stompbox - The Qemists The Catalyst - Pendulum Stage 5: Finale - Netsky Remix Witchcraft vs. Watercolour - Pendulum The Tempest live @ Brixton - Pendulum The Other Side - Pendulum (LMS Ending) Table of Soundtrack Appearances Tactics This is a very difficult map to complete, not because of the raw difficulty of the map but rather that it demands perfect communication between team-mates in order to complete even the easiest of stages. There are no console alerts to alert players to when doors open or when escape has arrived, rather they must be alerted either by team-mates standing guard near where the team must go or they must have played the map before and have a mental timer letting them know when it is time to leave. This map has a total of 5 maps and 2 game difficulties, normal and extreme, bringing the total map count to 10, each map being played twice. The changes from normal to hard range from absolute minimal (EX: Stage 2 barely changes from normal to extreme) to complete overhauls in how the stage is handled (EX: Stage 3 requires players to run completely different routes depending on difficulty.) While the difficulties may alter the maps a bit, the ultimate goal remains the same, get to the end as fast as possible with as few casualties as possible. Every map has items available to either team that can be used with crippling effectiveness when in the hands of a skilled player or be nearly useless in the hands of the less skilled. Items for humans include human based technologies that can be used to keep the zombies at bay long enough to attain victory and include objects such as Tanks, Apache Gunships, Power Armor and more. It is important for the humans to find and salvage as much gear as they physically can in the first 4 stages in order to make their lives all the more easier when the time comes to tackle stage 5, as any gear that is in the hands of the humans or otherwise saved makes an appearance in the final stage. Zombie items are generally creatures and monsters that have varying skills and notable traits and include creatures such as the Predator, Antlion, the Tank (L4D and Human's) and the vortigaunt. Zombie items are revolved around the idea of countering the human's items or raising absolute hell amongst their numbers with their various powers. Just like with human items, any items picked up by zombies make an appearance on the final stage. Normal Stages: Stage 1: The main goal for the humans is to make their way through an abandoned military base and to a small heliport located at the far end and activate a subterranean generator and then escape via helicopter from one of the building's rooftops. In addition to this, a crucial goal to the human's survival on the 5th stage, a tank, can be found on this stage and it is crucial that the humans get it to the end. The Zombie's main goal is to stop them at all costs. The main asset that can be acquired by the humans on this map is a player-controlled tank that can be VERY lethal to either team and can easily win one team victory over the other. It is important to keep the tank well guarded as it can easily be overwhelmed when opponents get within close enough range to climb atop it. The tank's main method of defense is its main cannon, which can kill almost anything in a single well placed shot and can blow some doors open early, saving the humans some precious time. If the humans can bring the tank to the end of the stage, there will be a helicopter waiting with a magnet hanging from underneath it. If the driver can drive the tank underneath the magnet it becomes salvaged and will reappear on stage 5. This map requires a whole lot of running, beginning with a long run through a concrete road tunnel that runs straight through a mountain. Inside of this tunnel are 2 gates that can be lowered using a button located to the right side of the gate, inside of a small room, allowing the human tank to pass through. It is not necessary to lower these gates and, in the event the zombie side gets a hold of the tank, may be preferable to keep the gates raised to hinder the zombie tank's progress. After exiting the tunnel, the humans appear on a bridge with wooden scaffolding on either side and a road leading to the gate on the far end. The humans on foot must take the scaffold to the top side of the bridge and make their way to the ladder on the far end (Above where the humans originally emerged from the tunnel from.) Care should be taken on the end near the ladder as skilled zombies can climb the rounded concrete and stab at unsuspecting humans from below. Sometime as the humans are crossing the bridge a jet will make a bombing run on a neighboring bridge and cause it to explode, sending 1 large piece of debris towards the humans. It will instantly kill anyone and anything it hits, so care should be take to avoiding it. As the humans on foot make their way over the bridge and towards the compound, the tank and the humans guarding it should be either defending at the end of the tunnel to hold off the zombies or should be waiting at the gate at the far end of the road to be let through by the other group of humans (This is when the tank is most susceptible to being commandeered by the zombies.) At the top of the previously mentioned ladder the players will arrive at a hole in the wall with a single barrel located near it. When activated, the barrel detonates after 30 seconds, blowing open the wall and killing anyone nearby, so it is crucial to Never stand near barrels or other such explosives as they WILL kill you. During this countdown, it is best to defend the top of the ladder as it is an easy hold point. After the barrel detonates, the humans are to make their way through to a series of heavy blast doors that take approx. 5 seconds to open to a point that allows the humans to pass through. Shortly after passing through the second blast door a crane will begin to move a gigantic metal container into a position above the river. During this time, the jet from earlier will make a second bombing run on the facility. The humans can make their way up to the crane either by utilizing a stack of crates to the immediate left after exiting the second set of blast doors (Safest way) or by climbing a ladder almost directly in front of said blast doors (Fastest way.) If you decide to go the way of the ladder, it is important to remember to not start climbing the ladder until AFTER the jet mentioned before has finished its second bombing run, otherwise the tower will be destroyed and you will be forced to climb either the tower opposite or the boxes mentioned before, both causing a lot of time to be lost. If you make it to the crane before it stops moving, it is important to not start climbing it until it has come to a complete stop, otherwise you will simply bounce off the ladders and fall to your death. Once atop the crane, you must make your way across to the other side, which does involve a leap across a reasonably wide chasm, so take care in leaping across. Once at the other side, the humans must make their way down a series of wires that are strung from the crane down to a water tower and then down further to the gate station. Once down the team has a choice of either opening the gate and allowing the tank to pass through, or to leave the gate close and leave the tank to its fate (If the tank is zombie controlled, it is best to leave the gate closed to prevent it from heckling the human team further.) Regardless of the choice made here, further along the road will be a tower located next to a raised bridge. Inside of the tower on the ground floor is a button that will lower the bridge and allow the humans safe passage across. At the far end is a gate with a barrel that takes 10 seconds to detonate and destroy the gate when activated. Likewise if the tank has made this far, the tank driver may shoot the gate open allowing the humans to instantly pass through, rather than have to wait for 10 seconds. Once on the other side, the humans will come to face the final section of the stage, a large building located in the center of the 'arena', an underground access tunnel to the right and a small helipad to the immediate left after the gate. If the tank has made it to this point, there will be a helicopter with a magnet that can take the tank as a stage 5 asset. The vast majority of humans should make their way to the large central building and prepare to hold the bottom floor. Meanwhile, at LEAST 1 person must make their way to the right and into the underground tunnels in search of a generator. Inside of the water filled catacombs there are 3 generators but only 1 must be activated, and you can tell which one must be activated as it will have a floating green sign floating directly in front of it. Activate it, and let the people back up top know it was activated. Unfortunately, whoever goes down and activates the generator probably will not survive as they must make their way through the zombie hordes to reach the rest of the team and the escape helicopter. The humans who had been holding the bottom floor must be aware as to when the generator has been activated as it allows them to activate the building's elevators via a switch located outside the elevator. The elevator takes a few seconds to warm up so be ready to hold for a bit longer. As the elevators ascend, the glass floor may begin to break beneath you, causing anyone standing on the glass plate to fall and potentially become zombified. To prevent this from happening, make sure you stand on one of the metal beams running along the floor of the elevator. Once the humans reach the top of the elevator, they must shoot the gate out and make their way to the helipad and to the waiting helicopter. Depending on how quickly or how slowly everything was done, the helicopter may or may in fact be flying away and towards the smaller helipad. If this is in fact the case then DO NOT JUMP OFF TO CHASE AFTER IT, IT WILL COME BACK FOR A SECOND PASS. During this time, ladders will appear in the elevator shafts allowing the zombies to catch up with the humans. The humans must defend until the helicopter has completed its second run over the building. After the second run, the helicopter will fly off and anyone not on board will be killed when a nuke goes off, effectively ending the stage. If at least 1 human makes it on board, then it is counted as a victory and the server may proceed with the next stage. If no humans made it aboard the helicopter or zombies make it on board, it is counted as a loss and the stage must be repeated. Tips: The tank mentioned numerous times can be found immediately behind the spawn, hidden behind a destroyed vehicle. Players cannot control it until approximately ten seconds have passed, then it becomes open to the first person to activate it via an open hatch on the roof. External links Notes Normal/Extreme Level 5: For the normal/extreme 5 level, there are two different endings. The end with the helicopter and the end of the "LMS" "Last Man Standing" References